


Look At Us Now

by Cranberrytaboo



Series: The Switch [4]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self-Aware
Genre: Found Family, Gordon wears a dress because its what he wants and what he deserves, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Weddings, tooth-aching amounts of sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cranberrytaboo/pseuds/Cranberrytaboo
Summary: Gordon Feetman gets hitched.
Relationships: Background Boomer, Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Series: The Switch [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040893
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	Look At Us Now

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with and wrote this in one day because my soul needed it LMFAO.

"Can I ask you guys for some help, or some advice?" 

Gordon stood before Dr. Coomer and Bubby, two of the people he trusted most. He'd agonized about coming to them for this, but it was important. He'd wanted Tommy to be there too, but the other hadn't yet arrived. 

"Of course, Gordon, anything." Dr. Coomer was chipper as always.

"Well, what is it? Out with it." Bubby tapped his foot. 

Before Gordon could explain, Tommy came running up behind him. "Sorry I'm running- running behind! I'm here now." He glanced Gordon up and down, then gasped. "Oh! Your hand!" He quickly took Gordon's hand in his own, admiring it. "A ring...! So, he asked?" 

Gordon's face warmed. "Yeah. That's why I need you guys' advice..." 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days ago, Benrey had woken Gordon up with a strange urgency, shaking his shoulders. 

"Augh!" Gordon struggled to ride out the initial shock of being jarred awake as Benrey started babbling at him. 

"Gordon, we gotta spend today together, it's critical. Like, this is main-storyline levels of need. You don't have work, right?" 

The disheveled physicist looked at his phone and squinted. Saturday, 9 in the morning. He'd slept in. He wondered how long Benrey had been waiting. "Uh, yeah, I'm off. Weekends are off, remember?"

"Yeah, but sometimes you work on weekends anyway. You go and do _grading_ and other nerd shit." Benrey practically pulled Gordon to his feet, urging him towards the chest of drawers. "Go on, get dressed. Get comfy! Dress warm, it's cold out." 

Gordon cocked a brow. It was almost the beginning of spring, it was definitely chilly, but it wasn't _that_ bad, especially compared to winter in some other places he'd lived. "Uh, okay...?" 

"Trust me on this." He didn't explain further. Gordon didn't bother to argue or ask for more information. Instead, he threw on something comfy and warm, as per Benrey's request, then waited for Benrey to dress himself. 

"Hey, what do you think?" Benrey mused over his options. "Button up and slacks or gamer chic?" Gordon snorted as he continued to deliberate. He eventually settled on what looked like his old Black Mesa uniform without the helmet and vest. Gordon couldn't help but find it charmingly nostalgic, despite everything. "Sooooo Gordon, if you could eat anything you wanted today, what would it be?" 

He had to stop to think about that one for a minute. "Uh, I dunno." He finally grinned. "Oh, are you taking me on a date?" 

"Duh? I thought that would have been obvious from the start. Keep up." 

Gordon cackled, then hummed thoughtfully, scratching at his goatee. "Honestly... maybe like, kebab or something?" 

"That's easy enough." Benrey seemed pleased that Gordon had answered pretty quickly. "Okay, we can have that for lunch." 

"Are we gonna be out all day? I should get a babysitter for Josh..." 

After deliberating, Gordon decided to ask Mr. Coolatta. He apologized profusely for the short notice, but Mr. Coolatta reassured him that having Joshua over was always a real, treat. 

Gordon turned to face Benrey, only to be struck speechless by the sight of his boyfriend voguing in front of him. "What are you doing..." He breathed, exhausted. 

"I look good, right?" He hummed. "In my button-up. I'm like Magic Mike or Chips'n'dip or whatever." He gave a sharky grin as Gordon burst into laughter. It was unfair how funny he was. 

After dropping Joshua off at the Coolatta residence, Benrey made a beeline for the closest kebab restaurant with Gordon in tow. "Benrey, it's not even half past ten, won't it get cold?" 

"You think I can't heat food up?" He smiled. "Bubby's not the only one with fire powers. Now which sauces do you want? Quick!" Gordon stammered before answering he wanted medium hot. "You sure you can handle that? Gordon Babyman? You gonna be okay?" 

Gordon rolled his eyes and shook his head. Benrey was being kind of overwhelming, but that was often the case. He'd become accustomed to it. 

The moment their food was ready and bagged up, Benrey dragged Gordon back outside. "Now hold on tight to me, okay Gordon? Babe?" 

Gordon's face warmed a little at the pet name. He cleared his throat, wrapping his arms around one of Benrey's and looking at him inquisitively. His eyes widened as the space around them started to distort and warp, and he shut them hard, burying his face into Benrey's shoulder and not daring to look up again until the strange feeling of vertigo passed. When he finally dared to glance around, he was startled to find himself in a vaguely familiar place, the platform they stood on hovering at a distance above another. Benrey had taken them to his home planet, somewhere he hadn't been since the Black Mesa incident.

"Aaah, house sweet house." Benrey stretched, inhaling deeply. Gordon marveled for a moment. He'd been fascinated the last time, too, that the atmosphere of Benrey's home was breathable, even for a human. He'd assumed the low gravity meant there wouldn't be enough oxygen, but then again, he wasn't an astrophysicist. He blinked as Benrey grabbed him by the hand. "C'mon, let's go for a walk." 

The first time they'd showed up on the border planet, Gordon had been running mostly on adrenaline, scared out of his wits, and every new thing had terrified him. Now, he wasn't fighting for his own survival, and despite the inherent hostility of some of the wildlife, he could genuinely see how beautiful the place was. Ferns and vines with unearthly colors crept up from the ground as strange creatures grazed on them. Brightly-patterned, gently glowing _somethings_ hung in the air, benevolently approaching as if curious, brushing against Gordon but not lingering or hurting. Hesitantly, he reached up to touch one, stroking the top of its form. It didn't make a noise, but pressed against his palm as if it enjoyed the attention. He couldn't help but smile. 

Benrey led him along the body of the platform they were on, stopping at the edge. "Let's get over there." He pointed to a larger segment of planet. 

"I don't have the HEV Suit and long jump module. I can't make it over that far." 

"Well then you'd better hang on tight." Benrey took Gordon by the waist. An uncomfortable weight dropping in his gut, Gordon gripped on to Benrey's shoulders for dear life as the eldritch man took a running start, leaping before gliding effortlessly through the space between two points. Below their feet, Gordon could see the void of space, open and staring back at them, myriad stars twinkling like so many bright, wondering eyes. He couldn't help but gasp in amazement. 

On the opposite bank, as it were, Gordon laughed, breathless. "That was amazing...!" He didn't quite let go of Benrey, yet. "Is that what flying feels like?" 

"Yeah, though most creatures don't fly by clinging onto something else." He paused. "I guess like, bird mites do." 

"Don't compare me to a parasite." Gordon scoffed jokingly, finally relaxing his grip to slide down Benrey's arms, holding his hands instead. "Are you gonna show me more?" 

"Gonna show you the whole planet." Benrey smiled a little more warmly than usual. "It's my home, and ya know, mi casa is a suitcase." Gordon's expression blanked for a moment before he doubled over in a fit of giggles. Benrey's grin widened as he continued. "I wanna share everything with you." 

They walked for a good while before stopping in a small glen to sit and eat lunch. Gordon idly skipped rocks on a pond with unnaturally blue water as Benrey literally heated up their food with his hands, keeping the heat low enough to prevent it from charring. Finally, he came to sit beside Gordon, and they sat in silence for a few moments while eating. 

Gordon couldn't help but keep looking out at the starscape as they sat there. The more he gazed into the depth, the more it called to him, the thousands of brilliant suns blazing and resonating like music only the eyes could perceive. Benrey gently nudged Gordon's side.

"Gettin' spellbound by it? I do too sometimes." He glanced at Gordon. "It's the same feeling I get when I look in your eyes too long..." 

Gordon paused, then tensed, face warming as he tried to hide his reddened cheeks by ducking his head behind his kebab. "Wh-- that's so corny! Geez..." The corniness wasn't enough to stop his heart from racing, though. Benrey chuckled before wolfing down his own kebab in a few bites. Gordon could never really get used to how ravenously Benrey would eat sometimes. It seemed to be totally random whether he'd pick at his food for hours or down it whole like some crazed pelican. 

Licking his own thumb, Gordon reached over, brushing away a bit of sauce Benrey missed on his cheek without really thinking about it. He only realized what he'd done when Benrey smirked. "You're sweeeet~ Doting on me?" 

Ignoring how much more flushed his face was getting, Gordon cleared his throat. "God knows you weren't gonna use a napkin, so someone had to do it." 

Once they were finished with their meal, they sat in comfortable silence again for a while. Benrey had moved to the edge of the segment they were currently on, dangling his legs off the side. Gordon joined him, but kept his knees tucked against his own chest, feeling anxious about letting any part of him hang over the edge. 

"I wouldn't let you fall." Benrey said after a while, sounding a little serious.

"I'm sure." Gordon nodded reassuringly. "I guess it's just instinct though. I'd rather not risk it." 

"No, like, seriously. I would do anything to keep you safe, Gordon." A little taken aback by Benrey's sudden sincerity, Gordon turned to him to listen. "After everything that's happened... You disappearing and getting replaced by G2, getting taken hostage by the Combine, when you got your ribs broken..." He exhaled. "It's so damn scary seeing you get hurt all the time." He sighed, and actually looked fucked up by it, for a moment. Gordon took the opportunity to lean against Benrey. 

"I'm sorry I scared you, but hey, look..." He showed Benrey his hands. "I'm okay. I pulled through it." He paused. Maybe showing his prosthetic wasn't a good indicator of how unharmed he was, regardless of how cool it was and how nicely it functioned. "What I mean is, even if I get hurt sometimes, it'll take more than that to keep me down." 

"Good." Benrey almost sounded pouty. "I want you to always be beside me..." 

After a moment, Gordon responded, voice softer, more subdued as he was caught in the gravity of the moment. "I want that too." 

"Then... then you'll have no problem with this, yeah?" Benrey reached into his pocket, producing something Gordon couldn't get a good glimpse of before holding it out on his palm. Gordon tilted his head to look at it, heart pounding in his chest. It was gorgeous, sort of golden, but it didn't look like any metal you could find on earth. The two stones didn't either. They were almost like opals, but the fire inside was nearly blinding as they blinked and sparkled in the light. 

It was a ring, and Gordon thought his heart would stop as he realized the implications of that.

"I made it myself, here..." Benrey sounded almost bashful. "I didn't know what you preferred, but I made some guesses, and..." 

"It's beautiful." Gordon could barely say anything more than that. 

"Then you accept...?" Bright eyes stared behind the anomalous shadow hiding Benrey's face. 

Gordon answered by throwing his arms around Benrey's neck and kissing him, squinting his eyes hard against the tears that threatened to form. It had been about a year, now, since they'd gotten together. He'd been worried that he wouldn't know how to time anything, but this felt right. He only let go of Benrey once he complained that Gordon needed to let him put the ring on his finger before he dropped it, or something. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, you'd like us to help you prepare a wedding, then?" Dr. Coomer smiled warmly behind his moustache. "Oh, I'd love to! I always wanted to plan a wedding, you know." 

"No fighting rings allowed." Gordon stated simply. Dr. Coomer continued to go on, but he was a little subdued. Gordon was glad he set that ground rule up front. 

"There's a lot to, to prepare, Mr. Freeman!" Tommy hadn't been able to settle down since noticing the ring in the first place, and was lightly bouncing on the balls of his feet. "We gotta get someone to officiate, and send invitations, and-- and..." 

"Well... I think we both want it to be small. Like, you know, just us and the Science Team." Gordon paused. "Plus, of course, Darnold, and your dad, and Josh..." 

"Sunkist too, right?" Gordon laughed at the sincerity of Tommy's tone and nodded. 

"Of course Sunkist too." 

"With a party that small, a backyard wedding makes the most sense." Bubby was trying to not show that he was interested in the conversation. "We could do it in our backyard, actually. It's got plenty of space for chairs and a table." 

"That sounds perfect, if you two are okay with it." Gordon looked to the elderly couple, sighing in relief as they nodded in unison. 

"Anything else, Gordon?" Dr. Coomer hummed. 

"Well..." Gordon wrung his hands together a little. "I was wondering if you guys would help me pick out something to wear." 

"Oh, we'd be happy to! We can help you find a fine tux, or--" 

"That's the thing." Gordon averted his gaze. "I kind of... Well, how do I put it? When I was a kid, I always felt jealous when I would see weddings, and see the brides in their amazing gowns, and then the groom would always look so plain in comparison... I kind of want to wear a wedding dress." 

Completely unfazed, Dr. Coomer continued. "Well, then we'll help you find a lovely dress!" 

Back home, Gordon had spoken to Benrey about the tentative plans, and Benrey found it all to be perfectly agreeable. As they went over the guest list, he noticed Benrey hesitate. They'd spoken a little bit about Forzen, at that point, and Gordon rested a hand on Benrey's knee. "Invite him, Benrey, and he'll come if he feels comfortable with it." 

A little soothed, Benrey sent his old friend a text. 

The Science Team kept their promise, meeting up with Gordon a few days later at a local boutique. Gordon shifted a little nervously through the different gowns, taking note of the ones that were both pretty and well within his price range and wincing at those that were on the more prohibitively expensive end. He also staunchly ignored the well-meaning suggestions from Dr. Coomer as he held up dresses that may as well have been made in the last century. He refused to have mutton sleeves. 

Finally, he settled on one that he thought was a decent blend of affordable and stylish, ducking behind the curtain of the dressing room to try it on. There, he learned that wedding dresses were not really made to be put on single-handedly, and had to wait for a very polite and understanding shop attendant to help him, but once it was on, he looked at himself in the mirror and gave a giddy, almost bewildered smile. 

"Well, Gordon, let's see it!" Dr. Coomer piped up, but even he went quiet for a moment when Gordon stepped out. Finally, he gathered his thoughts. "Oh, you look positively radiant!" 

"Wow, Mr. Freeman! You look like, like a beautiful princess in a faraway fantasy land!" Tommy joined in on the encouragement.

"It... It suits you." Bubby turned his head, clearly trying not to tear up. Gordon beamed. He couldn't be much happier than this, he reasoned, surrounded by the people he loved most. 

With the dress bagged up, the group stepped outside. Gordon prepared to leave before Dr. Coomer pulled him aside. "Now Gordon..." He sounded a little hesitant. Gordon's brows upturned with worry.

"What's up?" 

"Listen. I don't really know what things are like for you, and I won't pry, but... And I know this is a bit old fashioned, so if you don't want it, I understand..." He paused. "But if you would be willing to indulge an old man, I would be honored to walk you down the aisle." 

Gordon had to take in a deep breath to keep from getting too emotional, but he slowly nodded before giving Dr. Coomer a big hug. "Yes. Please do. I want that so much." 

Chuckling, Dr. Coomer rubbed Gordon's back. "Oh, thank you, Gordon. I'm just tickled to hear that." 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back home, Gordon and the others spent time planning for the event itself. Tommy brought up the prospect of inviting the group from the other universe. 

"Even if we were able to send the invite to the right place, it would be difficult to get them here and back. Besides, they have a lot on their hands right now." Bubby was probably right, but Gordon couldn't help but feel a little sorry about it. 

"Well..." He sighed. "We can at least send them some party favors." 

He and Benrey both decided they weren't terribly concerned about having a "proper" ceremony. They were both perfectly content with just a simple affair of saying their vows in front of someone. The someone, it was decided, would be Mr. Coolatta, who touched his own chest and smiled gently when they asked him to officiate. 

"It would be, an honor." 

Since the wedding party was so small, there was really no need to mess with catering or anything like that. Instead, it would be more akin to a potluck, although Tommy insisted that they also get to use the grill, since they would be outside anyway. There would also be no fussing about wedding gifts or anything. Sure, Gordon anticipated that his friends would bring them stuff anyway, since that was how they were, but that wasn't at all what he was focused on. 

After the particulars were sorted out, and the Science Team minus Gordon and Benrey had cleared out, the young couple sat on the couch together, both giddy. The same pink champagne bubbles Gordon had seen the first time they kissed were seeping from Benrey's mouth again, and he couldn't suppress the delighted laughter that bubbled from his own throat. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One of the benefits of having a small, informal wedding party was that inclement weather could be avoided by simply rescheduling without causing too much grief. After a few missed opportunities due to rain, or windstorms, or one day a particularly stubborn fog, the planned date finally came with clear skies. 

Gordon admitted to himself as he got ready that he was ridiculously nervous, even if it was for no reason. He reminded himself to keep one foot in front of the other so as not to trip over the dress, and once Tommy helped wrangle him into the damn thing again, he inhaled to steel his nerves. He and Benrey had kept their wedding outfits a secret from each other, for fun, and he was both excited and worried to see what his husband-to-be had come up with. 

He then ran that sentence over in his head a few times. Husband-to-be. Benrey was going to be his spouse. They were going to be married. He hid his face in his hands to laugh, leaving Tommy looking perplexed. 

Gordon had admitted that he had no interest in walking down the makeshift aisle to the typical wedding march, as he felt it didn't really suit him _or_ Benrey. Instead, they'd set up a small stereo just to play music they both liked, which felt much more natural. 

Dr. Coomer was waiting for him just at the door to the backyard, and Gordon once again had to swallow back tears as they linked arms. God, he loved Dr. Coomer like his own father. Pulling his lips briefly to maintain his composure, he took a shaky breath and stepped outside. 

He got to see Benrey before Benrey saw him, and he noted with some relief that Benrey wasn't wearing anything horribly ridiculous. In fact, he looked fantastic. Gordon immediately took back any criticism he'd had about wedding suits being boring. Maybe he'd just never seen one on the right person. 

On spotting Gordon, the G-Man's expression lit up and warmed, and Benrey turned to see what had gotten his attention. Gordon had never seen Benrey struck silent before, but in that moment, he was absolutely speechless. Gordon couldn't help but cherish that a little. 

It didn't last long. In typical Benrey fashion, he started whooping, cheering out loud and breaking the tension of the space. "Wooo! Oh my _god_ , I can't believe it! Gordon Babeman out here!" Gordon cackled, leaning against Dr. Coomer's arm as he tried to recover from Benrey's antics. 

Once they were standing in front of each other, though, Benrey sobered up a little, and Gordon felt a little nervous as he was given the once-over. Shakily, he tucked a lock of his own hair behind his ear. "You... you look really good." Internally, he winced. He had never been much for smooth talking. 

Benrey took Gordon's hands in his own, running his thumbs over Gordon's palms. "You're the most beautiful thing that's ever happened to me." 

Gordon sucked in a breath, swallowing again. He didn't even mind getting one-upped like that. "Benrey?" 

"Yeah?" The spellbound expression was back, a little. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too." 

The G-Man cleared his throat, then chuckled, clearly amused. "I think, perhaps, you two are doing, my job, for me." The couple grinned at each other before turning their attention to him more fully. 

Benrey said his vows first. Gordon listened on as his fiancé rambled on, making wild connections and saying absolutely incredible things, sometimes speaking in a language he didn't recognize that didn't even sound like it came from earth. Although he couldn't understand everything, Gordon was moved beyond measure. Benrey using his home, alien tongue to profess his feelings meant the world to Gordon, and even if he didn't know exactly what was said, the warmth and sincerity radiated from every syllable. 

Gordon felt a little embarrassed by his own vows, which were very simple in comparison, and he was afraid they were a little basic, but as he reaffirmed his deep affection and promised to always be the best person he could be for Benrey's sake, he watched his partner's eyes grow wide, even watery. 

Rings were placed on fingers, the gold-like metal shining brilliantly in the Earth's sunlight. With a warm expression, Mr. Coolatta looked to them both. 

"I believe, a kiss, is in order, to seal the... contract."

Gordon had to work very hard not to laugh before turning back to Benrey, locking their lips gently and lingering before pulling back. His eyes stung again, finally watering over. He let it happen, unashamed.

From behind them, Gordon heard applause. He turned to look at his friends-- and blinked in shock when he saw tears spilling from behind Bubby's glasses. In an instant, he was at Bubby's side, dress billowing behind him as he gathered the older scientist into a bear hug. Shockingly, he didn't even complain, instead just resting his hands on Gordon's back and holding him close.

The reception went just as smoothly as the ceremony, and Gordon couldn't have been more grateful. Dr. Coomer was a little disappointed that he didn't get to set up a boxing ring, but he contented himself by wrestling with Bubby, then Benrey, and anyone who would play along. Darnold was kind enough to handle beverages, and many of them were of his own design. Gordon double-checked with the potions maker to make sure the one he'd grabbed was non-alcoholic before letting Joshua have it. 

He was just settling down, giving Sunkist a quick pat, when she perked up, tail waving eagerly. He looked up-- and up-- and up, until he was staring into Forzen's face. 

The former soldier cleared his throat. "Uh. So... Congrats."

Gordon nodded. "Thank you... Uhm. If you're looking for Benrey, he's over there..." He watched Forzen go in the direction he nodded, then strained his ears. He couldn't help but be a little curious after all. 

"Forzen!" Benrey sounded surprised. "You came... I uh, didn't think you would. Especially after that comment I made." The memory alone made Benrey physically cringe. 

"Look man... Me and your blushin' bride might not see eye to eye, but... Of course I'm gonna wish my best bro well on his happy day." Forzen nodded curtly. "Congratulations. I mean it."

Benrey's face somehow managed to light up even more. 

Gordon decided some traditions would be fun, and opted to toss the bouquet, despite how silly it was. It was just funny to throw shit around, honestly. Regardless, Sunkist caught it, leaping in the air before snatching it in her jaws, which sent everyone into hysterics. Flower petals flew everywhere as she shook her giant head, tearing the poor bouquet to shreds, but it sort of added to the whole event. 

They also fed each other cake. Bubby had been the architect of the confection, so Gordon was shocked to see just how beautiful it was. It was simple, a two-tiered cake with lightly sweet icing and whipped cream, but it seemed Bubby had found his passion in cake decorations, and there were strawberries and other fruits arranged to look like flowers all over it. It really was fantastic. Gordon thought it would be a shame to eat it.

"Not to, worry, Mr. Freeman..." The G-Man held up a camera. "The cake will, spoil. The pictures, will last, lifetimes." 

Gordon took a small piece of the cake in his hand, holding it out to Benrey. "Do _not_ bite." He cautioned. Benrey snickered, lunging at the hand quickly as if he were going to chomp down before just calmly taking the cake. He did, however, obnoxiously lick Gordon's palm, which earned him a light scold about whether he was a fifth-grader or something. 

Benrey returned the favor, offering Gordon a bite of cake that he took much more politely. 

After they'd eaten a decent amount of cake, Benrey hummed, wrapping his arms around Gordon's waist. "Wanna dance?"

Gordon grinned toothily. "Sure, but don't blame me if I step on your feet. I can't dance for shit."

Despite that, it was pretty comfortable to lean against Benrey, and soon, they found a rhythm, slowly spinning in place together. As they twirled, the sounds around them faded into the background. Gordon wasn't sure if Benrey felt the same way, but he himself felt as if they were the only two people around, as they shared the moment. 

Contented, he rested his head against Benrey's shoulder, and the newlyweds continued to dance in place, forgetting for a while everything in the world except each other. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A universe away, days later, Dr. Kleiner started in shock as several items suddenly appeared beside him. He called Gordon and the others in to see what had happened. 

Gordon approached the items, marvelling as he categorized them: several servings of cake, a handful of sodas, some fresh cut flowers, and a small book filled with wedding photos. As he leafed through them, a wide smile slowly spread across his face. Soon, he was eagerly showing everyone the pictures.

"Good to know that even on such an important day, he's thinking of us." Alyx said appreciatively. Barney nodded.

Eli clasped a hand on Gordon's shoulder. "Well, hopefully that's a good omen for your future, then, Gordon." He laughed as Gordon waved him away bashfully. 

In all, the joy of learning about the wedding and the thoughtful gifts were much-needed, and much appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is literally one of the cutest things I've ever written?
> 
> I was actually tearing up while writing it I swear LMFAO. Gordon in a wedding gown makes me very happy. Gordon said yes to the dress and no to gender norms. 
> 
> Dr. Coomer is going to make me weep openly, I swear to god.


End file.
